Apocalypse dreams
by SemiLovez
Summary: Captain Lovato lost her family when she was 17 and since that she doesn't give a shit for anything, but now she has a new family to take care of. Can she protect her new family from the apocalypse? Alex/Mitchie
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is my first real attempt to write a fanfiction. Hopefully it's not that bad, but it'll get better with time. So tell me what you think maybe? It sure will help me. Also I apologize if there are any mistakes, english IS NOT my native language so bear with me.**_

_**This is a longfic so it's kind of slow, but don't worry, I'm not gonna do it too slow, too slow is boring. I already have all the story in mind, I just need to write it so hopefully it won't take me forever to update. And even though I already have all the story you can always give me something new, right? ;)**_

_**Okay, I'll shut up now, enjoy!**_

* * *

It was friday and almost midnight. Mitchie was sitting at her desk working on some papers when major Johnson came to the door.  
"Captain Lovato, I just got a call about some party that is disturbing the whole neighborhood with too loud music. You know I usually send the youngest cops on these occasions but tonight has been a tough night, the phone wouldn't stop ringing and everyone else is already doing something so I need you to go."  
"Oh yes, of course major. I was just finishing these papers. I'm heading there right now." Mitchie answered standing up and reaching for her leather jacket.  
"And Mitchie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You've been working way too much lately. You're always here and you're starting to look like a zombie. Go home after you solve this party thing and take some sleep, ok? Goodnight Mitchie."  
"Thanks, Jack. Night."  
Mitchie put her jacket on and headed to the parking lot. She jumped on her motorcycle and drove to the address Jack gave her. After driving for some minutes she arrived at the place. She parked her bike and jumped off it. The music was loud and it could be heard all over the street, now she understood why the neighbors were pissed off. She saw a guy standing outside the house, as soon as he saw her he noticed the badge and the "captain Lovato" on her jacket and walked in her direction.  
"Excuse me captain, I'm Zachary. I called the police some time ago because I have to work at six and can't sleep. It looks like my neighbors are out of the city and their daughter decided to have a party. I tried to talk to her but she just closed the door on my face. Twice."  
"Ok, don't worry about it, I'm about to stop this party."  
"Thank you captain."  
"No problem."  
Mitchie then walked to the door and rang the door bell. When the door opened she walked in and saw a brunette. She could already tell the girl was wasted.  
"Hello ma'am, I'm captain Lovato, NYPD." Mitchie said showing the girl her badge. "I'm sorry but I'll have to stop your party."  
And just then someone on the house screamed "THE COPS ARE HERE, LET'S GO!" the music stopped and everyone started running and exiting the house. Mitchie turned around to watch as the crowd of teenagers runned. The house was clear in no time and just when she was ready to go home she felt a sudden pain on her head and everything went black.

* * *

When she woke up she was confused. She tried to open her eyes but it hurted and all she could see was a white blur, so she closed them again. When she heard the beep of the machines she realized where she was at. But she was still confused. She remembered being on that girl's house, stopping the party, all the teens running, the pain in the head and then all black. What the hell happened?  
She tried to open her eyes again and this time she could actually see. Just then a guy in white came trough the door and she realised it was the same guy from outside the house, Zachary.  
"Hello captain, it's good to see you awake again." He said smiling as he walked closer to her. "How are you feeling?"  
"My head is killing me. What happened?"  
"Don't you remember last night?" He asked.  
"I mean, I remember you, the party, the girl... I just don't know how I end up here."  
"Oh, ok then. Well, aparently the girl was pissed off with you for stopping her party so she just hit your head with a bottle of vodka and you passed out, but then she realised what she did and she brought you here." He explained. "I'm just surprised that a captain was knocked out by a 17 years old girl." He joked and Mitchie laughed.  
"In my defense, I was really tired because I had a full day of work and I sure as hell wasn't expecting her to hit me. I guess I should've learn to never let my guard down, not even to a 17 years old girl." Mitchie joked back and both of them laughed. "I know now what happened, but what are you doing here?"  
"Ouch! That hurt." He joked again.  
"Shut up!" Mitchie laughed. "You know what I mean."  
"Well, if you didn't noticed, I work here."  
"Oh, now it makes sense. I was beginning to think that you were a stalker that had a weird obsession with white clothes." Mitchie said and Zachary giggled. "Serious though, you look too young to be a doctor."  
"Says the captain who I doubt is older than 25."  
"I mean, I'm 23 but..."  
"See, you have no right to say that. And I'm not that young, I'm 27."  
"Ok then, Zachary."  
"Oh no, just call me Zac."  
"Only if you stop calling me captain. Call me Mitchie."  
"Deal." Zac smiled. "Well, I have to go back to work, you're good to go. Your clothes, weapon and stuff are right there." He pointed to the left corner of the room. "Go find me whenever you're ready, you just need to sign some papers and then you can go." Zac said and left the room.  
Mitchie went to change and realised she had no idea how long she had been on the hospital. Her cellphone showed her it was 1pm, which meant she slept for at least 12 hours. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so much and even though she had a bad headache, she felt better than in weeks. As crazy as this could possibly sound, she was kind of glad the girl had hit her. She knew she wouldn't be taking a real sleep if the girl hadn't and her body wasn't being satisfied with her 3 hours per day sleeps anymore. She just never cared. Ever since she lost her parentes 6 years ago she didn't care for anything.  
Mitchie's parents died when she was 17, they were murdered by thieves trying to rob them. Mitchie was an only child and her parents had no family, so she only had them. When they died she had no one. She promised herself she would grow to arrest and kill people like the ones who murdered her family, so she became a cop. She didn't give a shit for anything, not even for herself. She just worked.  
She took off the hospital gown that she somehow end up wearing and put on her black cargo pants, white wife beater, bulettproof vest, black leather jacket and black combat boots. With her pistol secured and hidden on her hip, she exited the room and didn't even had to search for Zac because he was right there talking to a nurse.  
"I'm telling you, there's something really wrong with that patient. He bited me. Look." The nurse said showing Zac her arm.  
"Just give him something to sleep, I'm coming in there in 5 minutes." He answered as he noticed me there. The nurse nodded and left.  
"So, the girl just left. She stayed here all night and only left when I told her you were awake and fine. Guess she's not that bad after all." Zac said handing Mitchie some papers for her to sign.  
"Really? Wow, I wasn't expecting it. She's really unpredictable. But I don't think she's bad either, she's just a kid."  
"So, what are you going to do about her?"  
"I'm not going to do anything. If she brought me here and stayed all night like you said she did, then it's clear that she regrets what she did. Also, she was totally drunk, I don't blame her so I'm not going to do anything." Mitchie aswered as she handed back the papers.

"Captain Lovato, are you listening?" Jack's voice ask through Mitchie's walkie-talkie.

"Positive, sir." She answerd.

"I want you to listen really carefully, this is NOT a joke. There are these strange things happening, people are biting each other, they look like they're dead, they don't speak, they don't run, they don't do anything, they just bite each other and eat meat. Humam meat! And when someone is bited he becomes one of them. They are zombies, Lovato! Now, I want you to be careful. Don't be bited, you have weapons and ammo, if someone or something tries to bite you shoot. Got it?"

"Yes sir." And then there were some strange noises on the other line and then silence. "Major? Major?! Jack?!" Mitchie tried but there was no response. "Damnit!"

Suddenly Mitchie and Zac heard a loud scream comming from the room the nurse that was talking to Zac went. Both Zac and Mitchie runned to see what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I want to say thank you for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. Specially reviewing. I'm glad to know you're enjoying.**_

_**Shared11223344: I'm glad to know you like it and I'm glad to know my grammar is good lol I apologize for not saying who are the couples, thanks for making me realise I didn't. So, this is an Alex/Mitchie story. And of course, thanks for reviewing.**_

_**I know it's kind of short but I just wanted to update asap. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.**_

* * *

When they reached the door they realised it was the nurse screaming. The patient was now bitting her neck and both of them looked like zombies, just like Jack said. "What the fuck?!" Zac said, making the creatures notice he and Mitchie at the door and head towards them. Mitchie quickly shot both of them in the head killing the things.  
"We need to tell everybody." Mitchie said and Zac nodded.  
"I agree, let's go."  
They headed to the hallway of the hospital, but when they turned the last corridor Mitchie pulled Zac back.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"We have to get out of here Zac. They're all zombies. Look." She wispered pointing towards the creatures. Zac looked to them and sure enough Mitchie was right.  
"Shit."  
"Is there any back exits?"  
"Yeah, there's the one that leads to the ambulances's parking."  
"Let's use that one then."  
"Ok, but I need to get some things from my room."  
"Let's quickly do it them. We have to get out of here as quickly as possible."  
"Yeah."  
The two of them headed to Zac's room. They saw some creatures on the way but made sure they weren't noticed. There, Zac quickly put on his jacket and picked up a first aid kit and a long knife. After that, they went to the back exit. When they arrived at the parking lot they saw an ambulance and they could hear a sound coming from inside of it. Mitchie got closer quietly and opened the back door. There were a woman standing and a body lying on the floor.  
"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked aiming her gun at the woman.  
"I was trying to help my boyfriend. A weird guy bitted us, he started to feel bad and then passed out. I was just trying to wake him." Mitchie looked at the woman and at the guy's body. She noticed the guy was already dead, he could turn into a zombie at any minute. The girl was still alive but she was bitten, no doubt she would turn as well. So she decided she had no choice.  
"Get out." She said.  
"What?!" The woman asked.  
"Get. Out." She repeated.  
"No, please. You have to help us." The woman cried.  
"I'm sorry." Mitchie said, and she meant it. "I can't help you. Just get out." She said to the woman, who this time listened and got out. Mitchie then moved to the guy's body. She shot him in the head so he wouldn't turn. Zac understood what she was doing and helped her to put the guy's dead body on the parking lot's floor. The woman screamed and cried. Mitchie knew she should've done the same to the woman, but even if she was bitten, she was still alive. She couldn't just kill her, she was still an inocent after all, at least until she turned, so she just closed the ambulance's back door and headed to the front door. She climbed into the driver seat and Zac into the passenger seat. They were lucky enough to find the keys in the ignition so Mitchie put the ambulance in drive and drove towards her house.  
"Look Zac, I don't know what you're plaining to do, but I know what I'm going to. You saw how fast all that people turned into those creatures, there's no doubt all the city will also turn in no time. I'm not going to wait for it so I'm going home to pick up some guns, ammo and supplies and then I'm going out of the town. I don't know if it's only happening in New York so I'll go to another city to check, LA maybe, I don't know. I just know that I can't stay here. It's up to you what you're going to do. You can go with me if you want, just know that it's going to be a long way."  
"Guess I have no choice, it's either go with you or stay and die."  
"So you're coming?"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok. Let's go then. We can go to your house after to see if there's any supplies or something."  
They were at Mitchie's house after some minutes. There was no sign of zombies so they had no problem getting into the house. Mitchie picked up her other two .40 caliber pistols and 20 magazines of ammo, which had 16 bullets each. She gave Zac one of the pistols and 5 magazines and searched for supplies. They left the house with two full backpacks and headed to Zac's house. Mitchie parked the ambulance on the street and there was still no sign of zombies so they entered the house. They picked up two knifes and another full bag of supplies. They were ready to go when Zac noticed something.  
"Mitchie, we have a problem." He informed her.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"The street is full of zombies. We can't go out." He said looking through a window.  
"What?!" She asked and looked to the same window Zac was staring at, seeing that he was right. "But how? The street was clear just some minutes ago."  
"I know, right? They appeared out of nowhere."  
"We have to get out of here, staying here would be dangerous."  
"We have to distract them, any ideas?"  
"Do you have any glass bottles or something? We could just throw it away, the noise should be enough to attract them."  
"Of course." He aswered while looking for the thing. "Here."  
When they were about to throw the thing, they heard a scream coming from one of the neighbor's house.  
"There's someone there." Zac said.  
"Yeah, and it looks like she needs help." Mitchie aswered.  
"Should we help?" He asked.  
"I think so. If the she isn't bitten, then we can't just leave her here with all those things in the street."  
"What if she's bitten?"  
"We leave."  
Zac throwed the bottle as far as he could and all the creatures started to walk towards that. He and Mitchie quickly made their way to the neighbor's house, which was the same house of the party, she noticed. The door was open so they just went in. Inside, they found a zombie trying to open another door. If she had to guess, she would say the girl was hidden on the other side of the door. Mitchie took one of the knifes and hit the zombie in the head. The thing fell to the ground. Zac knocked the door.  
"Hey. Open the door." He said. There was no response.  
"It's ok, you can open the door now. We're here to help." There was a minute of silence and then the door opened. As Mitchie expected, there she was. The same brunette from the party.  
"Are you ok?" Mitchie asked the girl.  
"Y-yes."  
"Were you bitten?"  
"No."  
"Good. Look, we have to get out of here. There's like a hundred of those out there" Mitchie pointed to the dead creature on the floor. "If we don't get out of here now they will all come and then we'll have a problem. So let's go." The girl just nodded and followed her.  
The three of them exited the house and saw the zombies slowly coming back. They climbed into the ambulance and Mitchie put the vehicle in drive.  
"Where are we going?" Zac asked.  
"Police station." Mitchie aswered.  
She drove some minutes in silence. She was deep in thoughts when she heard the girl talk.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"Excuse me?" Mitchie answered.  
"I'm sorry for that night. I shouldn't have done that. I regret it and I'm really sorry, captain Lovato."  
"Don't worry about that, it's in the past. I don't blame you. And please, call me Mitchie. I feel weird being called captain Lovato now." She answered and the girl nodded. "Whats your name?"  
"Alexandra. But just call me Alex."


End file.
